Indium tin oxide (ITO) is widely used to form electrodes for use with conventional touch panels, because of its two chief properties, its electrical conductivity and optical transparency. However, with touch panels being increasingly large, ITO-based electrodes demonstrate disadvantages, such as high resistance and slow response to a touch. In attempt to overcome the aforesaid disadvantages, related manufacturers came up with a solution—making the electrodes from metallic fine lines, wherein it is necessary for the metallic fine lines to have a fine pitch (shown in FIG. 1) such that the metallic fine lines are hardly visible. However, the solution brings about new problems—an overly small capacitance sensing area, and difficulty in detecting variable capacitance. As a result, touch panels with electrodes made from metallic fine lines in accordance with the prior art typically manifest unsatisfactory performance in detecting a touch location, thereby ending up with low touch control sensitivity and precision.
In view of the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art in making electrodes from metallic fine lines, the inventor of the present invention conceived room for improvement in the prior art and thus developed an electrode structure and a capacitance sensor having the electrode structure as disclosed in the present invention to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.